A Week at the Gym
by K-Vixen
Summary: Brittany asked Santana to join her at the gym with a week free pass. Santana sees a girl she just gotta have and has a week to get her. G!P Quinn with Santana One Shot.


"Britt, I don't understand why I have to come with you." I groan as I drag myself through the door of hell. I hate going to the gym, it's so nasty and weird. Britt insisted I go with her when she signed up for a new membership to make me into a believer. I'd much rather jog in the park it's so much more relaxing and harder than that air conditioned treadmill.

"Cause San, I don't wanna come alone for my first week. I got you the pass so you'd come with me. It's not so bad, they even have a jacuzzi!" Britt was excited to say the least, she's like a kid in a candy store. Her smile was radiating the reception area, with a bounce with every step she galloped towards the moment of truth. I shake my head and follow her lead, down the hall to the double glass door leading to the work out area.

"Pssh... you and I both know only old fat perverts are going to be in the sona. I'm only here because you're my best friend and I love you, but never again!" I scowl when we enter the threshold and the odor of sweat smacks me across the face. Yuck.

"Wow, this place is huge!" Britt marvels me walks ahead again past death machines into an yoga studio towards the right. I walked past the steroid junkies whistling as we walked on by. I give them a quick death glare to leave me alone. I walked into the room, and I have to admit I liked it. It was surrounded by mirrors and was quiet tranquil, I wouldn't mind taking a class in here.

"That smelled like Puck's closet when he hides his dead animal he has for hair when he sleeps at night! But I like this room, it reminds me of the old ballet studio we met at." I sat down in one of the empty mats facing one of the mirrors and began to stretch. Britt was in the middle of the room humming to herself, practicing ballet positions. That's what I like about her, she is always in her own little world.

"Yeah, I loved that place. Come on let's stretch, do some stomach for our sexy abs... then we can do legs today, since you insist everyday is a leg day," I smile as I touch my toes stretching. It's true everyday should be leg day. Girls legs are more important, they lead to a nice ass. I sigh to myself, keep it in your pants Lopez we are here to work out not get our mack on. "We can finish off with 45 minute cardio for the first day." Britt continued talking with a shrug, taking a seat next to me.

"Sounds like a good warm up. Let's get this crap done so we can get the heck out of here." I get up keep stretching, Britt following suit. We walked out of the haven of peace towards the machines. There wasn't as many people as in the free weights section, but we still got looks. Oh well what can you do, when your hot you have to put up with unwanted leering. After 50 minutes with countless squats, lunges, and weird machines with unreasonable amount of weight because Brittany whined "I want to see you sore tomorrow Santana, add 20 pounds more", Britt decided we had enough and it was time to run for an hour.

"Britt you said 45 minutes." I whined as I step up the treadmill with the right amount of speed and incline matching Britt. I might be a tiny bit competitive, but Britt totally started with the weights. That is probably why our relationship never really worked beyond being best friends, we keep pushing each other till one of us snap... not in a good way either.

"San stop complaining, you run 4 miles a day it shouldn't be a big deal." Britt plugs in her iPod. I can't believe she makes me come with her to this gym and ignore me. I just pay attention to the tv screen playing CNN in front of me passing time.

40 minutes 3.6 miles into my jog, the treadmill in front of me becomes occupied by the finest ass I have seen in this place, besides Britt of course. She is wearing tight black spandex type of short shorts, clinging on her firm muscles. I keep looking down and focus in on her toned legs. They seamed strong and lean yet so soft smooth looking. I really wanted to run my hand up her legs and grab her ass. I become transfixed on her strides as she picks up her pace.

"Hey San if you want we can stop now, 50 minutes is fine." I reluctantly peel away my eyes from the goddess to Britt. She is slowing down her pace and is speed walking, stretching her arms waiting for me to answer.

"What? No... no, no, no I feel good let's do the full hour." I lower my pace a tiny bit and return my attention to the gorgeous set of legs in front of me. Oh boo, she is slowing down talking to the woman next to her. I notice she has blonde hair for the first time. It doesn't surprise me I have a thing for blondes after all. I slow down even more to take a drink of water and lower the heart rate. The woman she is talking to seems to be flirting with her. She placed her hand on her back and it slowly traced down towards the perfect ass. She actually grazed it, fucking bitch why isn't it me! Oh fuck it minus well leave before I have a jealous rage about a woman I don't even know.

* * *

I'm not even surprised when Britt convinced me to go back to the gym the next day. I only agreed because I'm hoping to see "Ms. Asstastic" today. Maybe she comes close enough or bends over in front of me. Ahh, one can only dream right? Actually she was in my dream last night, it made my decision to come back to the gym a little less torturous. We go back to the yoga room for stretching and abs crunches. Difference is today was arm day, and my legs fell like sore jello so I'm not complaining .

"How much pain are you in if you're not complaining about doing arms?" Britt teases while working on 45 pounds on the bicep machine. I'm waiting for Britt to switch off since today there seems to be more people. I look around and see a few cute girls but no Ms. Asstastic.

"Climbing stairs is the worst thing in the world right now." I laugh and take the seat once Britt finishes her set. I leave the same amount of weight, no pain no gain right? I'm on number 9 and there she is, Ms. Asstastic walking with a guy towards some free weights. I keep going once I reach 15 then let Britt continue with her last set. I watch Ms. Asstastic flirt once again with this guy who honestly looks like a tall dorky douche bag. Now that I can see her walk around I can see her face and she's very pretty from far away. She has a pretty smile kinda reminds me of Britt that she lights up the room, that always made me jealous I can't light up the room like she can. I keep looking down and she has nice curves and a good sized boobs.

"Earth to San, your last set awaits." I snap my head towards Britt's direction and she's smiling at me. She knows. I take a seat and start doing my reps ignoring the fact that Britt is studying me, almost like if she can read my mind.

"Blonde?" She asked, nodding her head in the direction of Ms. Asstastic who was thankfully bent over stretching. You can never work out with cold muscles so safety first. I nod my head and continue until I finish.

"Yeah, did you see her ass? I call her Ms. Asstastic." I wiggle my eyebrows and Britt starts to crack up shaking her head. I follow her towards an elliptical machines for the last part of our work out, cardio.

"Oh San... I wonder how I can still talk to you." I scowl a second at Britt, as if I'm awesome. I turn to see Ms. Asstastic one last time since I doubt she will be doing cardio anytime soon. She was laughing with the douche talking, she looked in my direction. Our eyes locked and I couldn't look away, her gaze was hypnotizing. She smirked at me before turning back her attention to the boy stroking his arm up and down as he was flexing. I turn around walking back towards Britt. Damn, I might have a tiny crush on Ms. Asstastic.

* * *

Day three, I didn't even need to be begged or harassed to go the gym. I just asked what time to be ready. I decided to step up my game today and put an effort into my appearance since I might hopefully see Ms. Asstastic. A black sports bra, black short shorts, with a red tank top not quite touching the edge of the shorts. Matching red nikes that I love, giving me some confidence. My hair is pulled back into a high pony tail and minimal yet accenting make up should help me win over the reoccurring figure in my fantasies.

"Well well if I didn't know any better I'd say Ms. Lopez is in the prowl looking to snag some ass... and by ass I mean Ms. Asstastic." Britt teased winking at me as we entered into our usual routine of stretching in the yoga room. I swatted Britt in her thigh laughing together at how painfully obvious I am in my quest to get her attention any way I can.

Soreness is at a all time high in my body, dealing with unreasonable amounts of weight Britt insists on adding for personal accomplishment and my torture. Today is leg day again with the soreness to add, I'm just dying to jog out the pain. I leave Britt behind today heading to the treadmill before Britt, leaving a few machines early. I start up in a comfortable pace rolling my shoulders back trying to just relax and get into my zone.

"I like todays outfit the best." I turn and see none other than Ms. Asstastic starting up on the treadmill next to me. Not looking at me, pressing buttons and slowly bringing her pace up to mine.

"I figured if I was getting into this whole gym thing minus well look good doing it right?" I try to contain my excitement to first, she is talking to me and second, and she noticed my outfit. I smirk to myself since I succeeded in today's mission.

"So you're new? I've never seen you before this week." I looked towards her, she was looking me over. Checking me out bluntly not really caring if I notice or not. She is cocky to say the least, since she's hot shit and she knows it.

"Haven't joined yet. My best friend dragged me here for the first week. Not sure why though." I say with a shrug. She laughs, oh my god her laugh is intoxicating. It's like her voice smooth, velvety, almost raw. She's so hot.

"You are a great friend... Do you at least like what you have seen so far?" She asked the double meaning question, she started to slow down. I look over at her, not stopping though so she can't notice the eyes popping out of my head. I know Britt is going to want to do her cardio after she finishes anyways for 45 minutes at least. Her eyes are alluringly beautiful. They were pure, the only thing pure about her is her eyes, hazel eyes.

"Hmm... Undecided still have two more days." I throw it as unimportant, but yes I do like what I'm seeing. She stopped jogging and took a gulp from her water bottle. I kept going, starting to work up a sweat but I'm not sure if it is because of the jog or Ms. Asstastic finally spoke to me.

"Well my friend is here so I must leave... Hopefully I'll see you around again. Kinda looking forward to the next outfit." She laughs and I gasp for air since every ounce of oxygen has escaped my lungs. I knew she is a flirt since she has been flirting since the first time I saw her, but that's two comments.

"Oh believe me, no one is looking forward to what anyone is wearing more than I am." I say once I catch for breath. Before she walks off to her friend, she looks back throwing a wink back. I see her ass again in some tight yoga pants, they should be a sin since they look criminally amazing on her body. Damn maybe I should join this stupid gym if I see her.

* * *

When I call Britt telling her to let her know details for today's gym, I knew I was in some parallel universe. I was now whining for Britt to go with me. Britt kept teasing me all morning about how I only want to go to see Ms. Asstastic, so once I admitted it was true Britt agreed to go. I once again go dressed up to get sweaty in the place I grew accustomed to go, not liking it just yet.

"Are you going to talk to her again? You know tomorrow is the last day for the pass. If you want some lady loving you need to step up your game." Britt was doing self help pull up machine. I watched her go up and down, kinda looked like she was bobbing for imaginary apple over the bar.

"Yeah I spoke to her yesterday. She was flirting with me a bit. I'm not sure quite yet about everything. She's kinda cocky." I shrug look around the room for her. I didn't see her anywhere in sight, it disappointed me.

"Oh please, you are as cocky as they come. Just go for it." I suppose she is right. I am kind of very self confident. I laugh agreeing with Britt, I just need to relax about the whole thing and step up my game.

"Britt what would I do without you?" I nudge Britt once she's safely on the ground. We head towards the cardio machines for the last part of our workout. I'm thinking after tomorrow's workout I should hit up the steam room or jacuzzi to help with this soreness.

"You would be absolutely lost without me love." She saids cheekily, I slap her ass playfully. I look up and see Ms. Asstastic staring at me, some girl was talking to her but she wasn't paying much attention. She was biting her lower lip, looking at me. Our eyes meet and she mouths 'I like'. Gosh I feel heat building in my face not from my workout. She turns her attention away from me back to the girl laughing to whatever story she was saying.

"I'm starting to like this place actually." I tell Britt. We both laugh because it has nothing to do with this goddamn stink hole.

"I figured you'd come around sooner or later." I shrug and began to jog in the same speed as Britt. I looked again for Ms. Asstastic, but she was gone. Where does she always disappear to? I'll catch her tomorrow, soon enough.

* * *

Britt couldn't make it today, she had to work because someone called in sick. I can't believe I'm in the gym alone without being forced. I'm looking for some girl and she might not even be here. I decided to just do some cardio today and then hit the jacuzzi to relax so I brought my bathing suit. 6 miles into the treadmill I decided to quit since Ms. Asstastic has been a no show and my legs are beyond sore from this week's weight training. I head to the locker room, changing my clothes and locking up my bag. Heading to the jacuzzi with my towel in hand. The jacuzzi was empty thankfully, I strip my short and shirt and step into the steaming hot water. I take a seat and feel my muscles immediately relax, I slightly moan in satisfaction.

I hear the door open but I don't open my eyes, this is far too relaxing. I feel someone dip into the water with a giggle. I open my eyes slightly, Ms. Asstastic was dipping her foot into the water testing the temperature. She had on a peculiar outfit, a bikini top and board shorts. She looked hot none the less, but I'd rather have seen a skimpy bottom.

"I see you found my sanctuary." She said while taking a seat a few feet away from me. Not quite on the other side, but still close. She rolled her shoulders back to relax her tense muscles.

"I'm just so sore, I needed this." The room was steaming with how hot the jacuzzi was. Her eyes were glued to my boobs, I leaned forward to give her a better look. She absentmindedly licked her lips.

"Yeah it's really relaxing. So have you decided if you like?" Her tone was an octave lower than before. Everything about her was sexy, her voice didn't disappoint.

"I like what I _see_, but the gym not so much. I'm more of a park, nature type of girl." I smirk at her. I inched closer to her tracing a finger along her arm. She flinched at first of the contact since you can't really see underwater because of the bubbles. She relaxed instantly sucking her lower lip looking at my lips.

"I don't blame you, parks have their charm," Her hand made her way underwater towards me. She shifted closer to me, her hand leading the way ghosting over my thighs like a feather up and down. "You certainly have your own charm." I look over my shoulder towards her, her face is inches away from mine. My breath get caught in my throat. I didn't expect her lips that close to me.

"What's your name? I've been dying to know." I whisper I lean forward, my lips are ghosting over hers. I can feel her breath lightly tickling my skin. Her hand wanders further up towards my bikini bottom pushing on the edge. I'm so turned on right now.

"Quinn, yours?" My hand moves from her arm to her back pulling her closer to me. She is facing me now, her head is resting on my shoulder. She lowered her lips and gave a kiss to my shoulder.

"S-santana." I stutter to the sensation caused when her lips touched my skin. I really wanted to kiss her right now.

"Where is your friend?" Quinn whispered into my ear. Her hand moved on top of my bikini bottom started rubbing on the outside. I spread my legs further apart automatically for her, thrust my hips upwards begging for more.

"Couldn't make it today, she's working." I say slight moan towards the end. I really don't care it's not like I'm a member here after today.

"Good." With that our lips connected to each other without a moment more of hesitation. Her lips were soft and full. She had cherry Chapstick on making me want to taste her lips even more. I ran my tongue across her lip taking it in between mine sucking on it softly. I let go and her tongue snakes in my mouth massaging mine into a fight for dominance. Her hand slips under my bikini bottom her fingers rubbing against my clit making my way down to my wet entrance. I moan into her mouth and she enters me with a finger thrusting slow in and out of me. I need more though this slow teasing pace isn't enough.

I straddle her without breaking our kiss and begin to ride her fingers when she reenters me with two. I grind myself all the way down to her lap picking up the pace since I feel the familiar pull in my stomach. I take a hold of her boobs massaging them over her top since we are in a glass room over all. I kiss her down her neck, sucking gently to not leave her any marks. Quinn moans, sends shivers down my spine making me wetter. Her free hand wraps around me and slams me down on her lap making her fingers go deeper than I thought possible. I'm panting because of the lack of oxygen and the overwhelming amount of steam in the room.

"Want to go somewhere a bit more... private?" Quinn asks while using her thumb to massage my clit earning her a high pitch moan. From the heat and pleasure I thought I would pass out. I nod my head still riding her fingers. "I can't hear you."

"Yes, God yes." I pant into her ear. She brings my face towards her lips and kisses them with force before lifting me up from on top of her to place me on my feet. I whimper when she pulls out her fingers from inside of me.

"Don't worry babe, I have something much better for you." Quinn winked at me and stood up. Her board shorts looked rather bulky, but it didn't phase me so much since it might be air that was trapped or something. She extended her hand out to me, and I took it. We dried off and then followed Quinn into the spa area to one of the back rooms. She opened the door and signaled me to go in. She grabbed my ass as I went past her and locked the door behind her.

I looked around and it was a massage room. It was nice too with the soft lighting and aroma therapy candles in the room. I walked further in up to the massage table which looked rather sturdy and turned back around to face Quinn. She was staring at me hungrily. Her shorts still looked almost buldgy now. She walked up to me, grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me into her. Our lips crashing to familiarity where we left off in the jacuzzi. I pull away for a second, Quinn continues to kiss and lick my neck. It feels so good.

"Quinn are we going to get in trouble for being in here?" I asked, not really caring anymore once she undid my bikini top and it dropped to the floor. She pulled away from my neck to look at my chest. Her took a hold of my boobs and starts to caress and squeeze them. She rolled my nipples in between her fingers.

"No, this is my room. I'm a masseuse for the gym. That's why I'm always here. Is there a problem?" She asked before lowering her lips to my nipples licking on the bud, sucking on them before she directing her attention to my other. I moan and untie her top wanting to make her feel how I feel right now.

"No." Her lips come back to my lips. I love how she smells and tastes like cherries.

"I need to tell you something before we go any further... Well something I need to show you." She pulls away and I scowl because what the fuck can be so important. I need her now. She takes a step back and brings her hands to the string and button of her shorts. She unties them and takes a deep breath before pulling them down.

"Oh my... wow." My attention falls on Quinn's little, no rather large secret. No everyday you see a girl with a nice thick big dick. Is it weird that I'm really turned on right now and just want to drop to my knees and suck it. Quinn looked rather embarrassed when I didn't really say a direct comment. She bends over to bring back up her shorts. I walk up to her slapping away her hands, the shorts fall back down. I smirk and kneel down before her looking up at her licking my lips. I wrap my lips around her head while stroking the shaft of her semi hard dick.

"Hmm baby... play with your pussy for me... open your legs wider." Quinn moans and takes the hair out of my face holding my hair back. She was looking down at me watching me by the mirror facing her. I suck her in deeper bobbing up and down faster matching the speed I'm rubbing my clit. I moan feeling her dick, growing harder inside my mouth.

Quinn held my head in place and started thrusting at her own accord prodding deeper to my throat. I encourage by grabbing her ass pushing her into me. I started to gag, with spit falling becoming messy, swallowing the pre cum dripping on my tongue. I love the way she tastes. She pulls out, letting me gasp for air.

"So good." Quinn grabbed my hand pulling me up to my feet. She wraps her arms around me kissing, backing me onto the massage table. I climb on the soft cushioned table. Quinn pulls me to the end of the table opening my legs. She lowers her mouth to my wet pussy waiting for her to do something. She kisses my thighs leaving wet smudges behind towards my center, to only skip over to my other thigh.

"Baby please I need you now." I moan, before Quinn kisses my thigh one last time. A wet kiss is placed on my outer lips, Quinn slowly licks her way into my pussy. She sucks on my clit making me feel like I'm on fire. She enters me with her finger not going very deep, curling her finger hitting the right spot inside making me squirm. "Hmm more" I moan and Quinn pulls away from my clit, kissing her way up getting on top of the massage table resting in between my legs.

"Ready?" Quinn pulls away her finger, guiding her head to rub up against my clit making the best feeling ever. I moan pulling her lips against mine. I kiss her she traces my lips with her tongue before biting my lips.

"Please baby." I whisper into her ear, nibbling of her ear. I feel her head pushing against my entrance, stretching me as she thrust into me for the first time. I moan, so does Quinn biting my neck. She pulls out only leaving in her head and thrusting back in creating the best feeling inside me. She starts going faster building the pull in the pit of my stomach.

"You're so fucking hot." Quinn pants going deeper inside me. I thrust up my hips meeting her half way needing more of her. Quinn rocks into me hard making me moan embarrassing loud. I wrap my legs around her waist I needed her deeper. I unhooked my legs and managed straddling Quinn and started riding her huge dick.

"Hmm... Quinn I love your big dick." I moan angling myself back a bit giving Quinn a perfect view. Her hands rubs against my thighs. She traces her hands up my legs. One is rubs my clit with the other grabbing my waist slamming me down against her so I roll my hips when she is completely inside of me. I'm panting going faster I feel I'm about to come any second now.

"I love your tits." She is staring at my boobs bounce up and down with my fast pace. I smirk and work faster so they bounce more. Her hand is driving me crazy making me feel amazing.

"Hmm.. Quinn... I'm gonna c-" I manage to yell before I feel an orgasm rip threw me slowing down my pace but riding out the pleasure. Quinn doesn't stop rubbing my clit until I come down. We are moaning from the sensations making it even more amazing. Quinn is still rock hard, she taps my leg letting me know to get off. She slides off pulling me with her.

She bends me over the table spreading my legs wider to give her access. She reaches down in between opening my lips so my clit is rubbing directly against the table. Quinn places a hand on my back pushing me flat against the table before entering inside me again. Quinn slaps my ass, grabbing my ass as she thrust into me.

"Yeah Quinn just like that baby... harder baby, I need more." I moan feeling another pull in so soon after coming feels amazing. Quinn is ramming into me I can feel the table shake on how hard she is slamming into me. Our skin making loud smacks being drowned in our moans. My clit is rubbing with every thrust and it feels amazing. Quinn lays her upper body on top of me still thrusting, but going deeper into me. She kisses my back as she rocked into me.

"Come with me baby." Quinn whispered behind my ear. All I could concentrate on was her breath hitting the back of my neck. The smell of sweat in the air. The noise our body makes when they meet each other. And the affect she has on my body right now. I nod furiously, knowing I'm about to come.

"Quinn! Urgg right there don't stop." I beg thrusting myself back into her. Quinn grabbed my ass one more time before I feel her tense up and a warm liquid spreading inside me. She rocks into me moaning making me fall over the edge again. Quinn grabs me lifting me up thrusting into me rubbing my clit until I come down from my high. Quinn lets go of me moving us to lay back on the massage table to catch our breath. Her dick softens and she pulls out. I just noticed she came inside of me. Fuck! I don't want no kid right now. Though the kid will have a killer ass I must admit.

"Relax, I shoot blanks." Quinn saids while laughing. I guess my freak out was more evident than I thought. I laugh and turn to face her, she still looked beautiful even after messy sex.

"Maybe this gym isn't so bad." I say with a shrug. Quinn and I burst out in laughter, I can get used to this.


End file.
